


A Perfect System

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Pavel Chekov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sub Leonard "Bones" McCoy, gentle domination, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: McCoy is mistaken for Chekov's slave during an away mission. First he's angry. Then he decides it's time to come clean about his service kink. Or as he likes to call it: "Being a gentleman."





	1. Chapter 1

Up until this point, negotiations had been going well, so when their Liepal guide stopped him at the front of the entrance hall, Leonard knew he must have committed some horrible faux pax.

There was a slight green flush to her cheeks – the Liepaloid race had copper-based blood, just as the Vulcans and Romulans – and she turned to address Pasha.

“Please forgive us our old-fashioned ways, but there are a few rooms where slaves are not permitted entry, and the Hall of Records is one of them.”

Years of away missions had taught Leonard to postpone his angry outbursts by three or four seconds; five if Pasha was with him. Surely, the universal translator hadn't been properly calibrated. Surely, she couldn't have meant...

“My sincerest apologies, Lieutenant Chekov,” the guide said apologetically and the translator calibrations couldn't be that off because that word had been properly translated. “Would it be too much of an inconvenience for you to ask Leonard to stay outside? He will be adequately guarded.” 

Leonard couldn't see Pasha's face from here, but he heard the stutter, the opening of his mouth and then Jim brushed past him to slap Pasha on the shoulder.

“When in Rome, Lieutenant,” Jim was saying with forced cheer. “Surely, you can survive without your slave for twenty minutes.”

Back in Jim's ready room, the disappointment was heavy. “So much for possible future members of the Federation,” Sulu said with a sigh and Spock reminded them all of the high statistical probability that the Liepal society would naturally evolve over the next eighty years.

“How do we know she meant what you all think she meant?” Scotty injected and Uhura turned to look at him, eyes sharp as a scalpel.

“Even if my calibrations weren't perfect –and they were– I have spent the last five hours reading the legal and historical documents gifted to the Captain by the Liepal Queen, and yes, they practice slavery. Conjugal slavery, to be precise, reserved for the most esteemed members of society, but they practice it. Have for thousands of years.“

“Probably shouldn't have told them your ancestor was a Tsar,” Sulu said in mock accusation and that was something Pasha would usually laugh at, but now there wasn't even the hint of a smile on his face.

“Well, we're not going to cozy up to them,” Jim said resolutely. “We just needed safe passage through their system, and we got it. Lieutenant Uhura, make a full report of your findings. I'll sign off on it, and, well,” he sighed and stood up, usually a sign that the meeting was over. “I'll recommend Starfleet to come back here in eighty years. You're all dismissed.”

Leonard went straight to his office. The shock and anger had long since worn off and he needed some menial task to do while sorting through his leftover emotions. He spent a couple of hours on pointless administrative tasks that would usually leave him frustrated but now served as a buffer between him and the time when he would see his husband again. Even admitting that to himself made him feel guilty.

None of this was Pasha's fault, and it wasn't his either's. If anyone was to blame it was the Diplomatic Corps for not doing the leg work and the Liepal for being ass-backward, and now, at least, the Federation knew about that part. This whole affair hadn't caused him any injuries, except for making him deeply unsettled, and he knew he should write it off as nothing more than a less than pleasant experience. But he couldn't.

He'd been wracking his brain for clues he might have given, signals he might have sent, that would have caused the Liepal to assume that he was any less than his own man. He'd introduced himself as a doctor, for Christ's sake. Now that he thought about it, the woman who served as their guide had seemed surprised when he said it, even though she had quickly hidden it and politely smiled.

And Pasha was stunning, sure, handsome and obviously competent; but he hardly came off as nobility.

Leonard let out a heavy sigh and logged out of the computer. The answers weren't going to appear just because he was chasing them and he suddenly yearned for company and one person in particular.

“Hey,” Pasha said softly, taking his eyes off his PADD. “Have you had dinner? I already ate, but I'll keep you company.”

Leonard pulled his boots off and went to get a glass of water. “I ate something.” The 'something' was a small bag of peanuts, as it was all he had had the appetite for.

Pasha was sitting in the office chair so Leonard couldn't sit next to him like he wanted to. He took the couch instead and dove right into it.

“Listen, I'm okay. Just... weirded out, but okay. And I don't blame Jim, or you. You did nothing wrong and Jim, he just did what he had to.”

“When Stipa and I were alone when she was showing me the schematics; she asked me if you were mine. I said yes, and then she told me I had made a good selection.” Pasha winced like the memory was distasteful.

“I hope you said yes,” Leonard said wryly.

“Of course I said yes.” Pasha let out a sigh that sounded like he wanted to punch something. He crossed the room swiftly, sinking to his knees in front of Leonard, as though he was trying to compensate for unpleasant images associated with the false assumption.

“I'm so sorry, Leo, I didn't understand what she was asking. By the time I realized, it was too late, and the Keptin – oh, if I could do it all over again!”

“Come on, get up.” Leonard didn't need any reminding that he wasn't actually a slave. “Like I said, not your fault, and not mine either.”

Pasha took the seat next to him on the couch and looked decidedly unhappy. “Are you really okay?”

“The only thing that's hurt is my pride, Pasha. That and my brain being tired from running around in circles trying to figure out how that woman came to her heinous conclusion.”

“I can help you with the second part,” Pasha said softly and smiled a little apologetically. “If you really want to know.”

Leonard turned a little so that he was facing his husband directly. “Hell, yes, I want to know!”

“Well, Uhura says conjugal slaves are very mindful of their, uhm, masters' comfort and well-being. Providing tasks for them and that sort of thing.”

Leonard wondered how “mindful” those poor bastards would be if they were given any real choice in the situation. “And?”

Pasha bit his lip. “You remember how you offered me your hand when I stepped off the wall?”

“Yeah, but-”

“And when they gave us food, you made sure I got mine first, and you called me sweetheart.”

“Yeah, that's what all slaves call their owners,” Leonard said with a roll of his eyes, but Pasha wasn't finished.

“You massaged my shoulders at the archeology site, and whenever I called out for you, you came immediately. Also, you opened every door we passed through.”

Leonard let out a frustrated sigh. “That's just being a gentleman.”

“It is in Georgia, Leo,” Pasha said firmly. “On Earth. In the Liepal-system, it is a sign of being enslaved.”

“You're telling me couples never do anything nice for each other there?” There was a knot in Leonard's stomach and he both did and did not want to hear the answer.

Pasha shook his head apologetically. “Conjugal partners on Liepal are very self-sufficient. Asking your spouse to do something for you is taken as a sign that you do not think of them as equal to you. It is an infraction that is the basis for annulment, according to Uhura.”

“Great, just great.” Leonard's leg twitched and he wanted to pace the room, get a drink, forget all about it. Maybe have some spectacular sex.

“We'll never have to meet any of those people again,” Pasha offered. “We can just forget about it.” He tried for a smile and placed his hand over Leonard's.

The soft touch made the knot in Leonard's stomach melt like snow in spring, and yeah, he was owned all right. Just not in the way that the Liepal woman had assumed.

“It's just the way I am,” he muttered, his breathing already slowing. “Can't help it. I've always liked doing things for you, you know that.” 

“And I have always thought you were very sweet for it.” Pasha's smile was genuine now, bright and warm, and his thumb was rubbing in soothing circles over one of Leonard's knuckles. “Although, at first, I thought it was just part of the courtship ritual and would end after we had sex.”

“Courting never ends.” Leonard let himself relax into the couch cushions and noted – sort of distantly – how Pasha had been able to calm him down in a single minute. “I think you've got the right idea, Lieutenant. Want to take me to bed and make me forget all about it?”

“I would love to do that, Doctor,” Pasha said cheerfully, and then he climbed into Leonard's lap and looked down adoringly at him.

Leonard – it turned out – could not forget it so easily.

Ass-backward as the Liepal society was, that woman had observed something about him; something that he up until now hadn't realized was all that noticeable to other people. It bothered him, that he was so obvious, and that in all these years, none of his crew-mates had ever seen it fit to mention it.

He also found it upsetting that something so horrible had been assumed of something so straight-forward and innocent. He liked doting on Pasha. He liked that Pasha liked it. He especially liked when Pasha told him that he liked it. And yeah, he was ready to admit that parts of his enjoyment weren't so innocent. And why shouldn't he?

A run-in with nasty people shouldn't be allowed to ruin this for him.

“This is not such an extreme kink, I think,” Pasha observed, one night after dinner, when Leonard had finally worked up the courage to ask.

Leonard finished putting their plates and cutlery in the recycler as he always did, grateful for the distraction. “Yeah, but, considering what happened last month...”

Pasha leaned back in his chair to study Leonard, ankles crossed and hands clasped over his knee.  
“Do you wish to role play that you are my slave?”

“What? No, of course not.” 

“I don't want to play that either, Leo,” Pasha said thoughtfully and tilted his head. “And even if we did, there is no reason at all for what happened in the Liepal system to impact the pastimes we pursue together.”

Pastimes, in Leonard's mind, were things like chess and stamp collecting. Maybe salsa dancing.

“While you're being all calm and rational, got any hard limits?”

“Yes,” Pasha nodded quickly, as though he had anticipated this question. “I will not humiliate you. Then again, I suspect that's not what you're into.”

A shiver ran down Leonard's spine and he ran his tongue over his dry lips. “Far from it, actually. Hope I made myself clear.”

“You did,” Pasha said thoughtfully, and then he straightened himself. “When we play I will call you Leonard. You may call me whatever you like.”

How about 'Your Highness', Leonard thought wryly and wiped his hands on a wet towel. “You never call me Leonard.”

“Precisely,” Pasha said and looked, at that moment, unnervingly like Spock.

Timing was important and it took a while for both of them to have a day off. What worked in their favor was the fact that they were married, and Starfleet was kind enough to allow married couples every fourteenth day off together.

As much as Leonard was looking forward to it, once he knew when they would be doing this, he couldn't help but get nervous. It was the good kind of nervous anticipation though, butterflies instead of knots, and as the day crept closer and closer until it was finally tomorrow, Leonard found himself blissfully calm.

His husband was devoted and deliciously imaginative, and whatever was going to happen was bound to be spectacular. Or, at least, rewarding enough to scratch Leonard's itch so well that it quenched this desire once and for all.

Pasha for his part, did not act like anything was unusual at all, just rambled on about the latest course correction while he was eating and watched a re-cap of some athletics competition on Earth. When they had finished getting ready for bed and were about to get under the covers, he suddenly placed a hand on Leonard's elbow and commanded his attention.

“Leonard,” he said softly, and the hairs on Leonard's back suddenly stood up. “If you need to get up during the night to go to the bathroom or drink some water, you may do so. In fact, please do so. But otherwise, I want you to wait for me to wake up. Can you do that for me?”

A switch flipped in the back of Leonard's brain, the one that was usually a sign that sex was imminent, but there was nothing even remotely sexual about this. It was a task he was asked to do. He wanted to do it well. He nodded slowly, “Absolutely, Pavel.”

He got up once to go to the bathroom and was able to go to fall asleep quickly afterward, but it was still early when he woke up for good. It was a habit from his Med School years he'd been unable to shake. Even a day off was a day for study, or for exercise, or for getting the best spot in the lab.

A glance at his left told him his husband was still sound asleep. Usually, Leonard would get up and have coffee while reading the news, perhaps go for a walk. Now, he couldn't do either of those things. If he put his PADD on the nightstand next time, he could pass the time, but no, that wasn't what this was about. Pasha was a spirit of the law-type of guy and the whole point was that Leonard had to wait, so he would wait.

Actually, he was pretty sure the whole point was to keep Leonard focused on Pasha's needs and not his own, and boy, did that thought go straight to his groin.

His hand reached for the waist of his pants before stopping himself. He was pretty sure that Pasha didn't want him to jerk off. Or maybe he was fine with it, Leonard would ask. But he had to wait for Pasha to wake up to do that.

Leonard tried to fall back asleep, but he was fully rested. He closed his eyes and tried to go through his schedule for the upcoming week, but without his PADD it was difficult. Eventually, he started formulating a mock critique of an article he'd read and was lost in his train of thoughts when he heard Pasha stir next to him.

“What time is it?” 

“Close to nine, sleepyhead,” Leonard responded and bit his tongue. That hadn't come out very respectful, but Pasha just rolled over and stretched.

“Did you sleep well, Leonard?”

“Yeah, although I got a bit bored waiting for you. And horny,” he added quietly.

“Horny is good,” Pasha said with a smile and spread his legs to show off his erection. “Speaking of...”

Leonard made a move, but Pasha held up a finger. “Initiative is good in the workplace, but today I want you to wait for my instructions. Can you do that?”

Yeah, he could do that, and it hadn't passed him by that Pasha hadn't used the word 'orders.' He nodded and Pasha studied him carefully for a few moments, before he lay back, hands clasped behind his head.

“Use your hands, and clean me up with a washcloth afterward.”

The calm and matter-of-fact tone of Pasha's voice caused warmth to spread in Leonard's stomach. He got to work, one hand massaging the glans; the other pumping up and down Pasha's cock in firm strokes. Years of experience served him well and his husband came with a loud moan after a few minutes.

This was the point where they would usually cuddle, or where Leonard would get off himself, and it took him a second to get his brain back on track. He slipped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom where he stopped in confusion by the sink. His hands were covered in semen and Pasha had said; no initiative, but surely, rinsing his hands were implied? He washed his hands quickly and wet a clean towel before returning to the bed, where Pasha was lying in the same position as Leonard had left him.

He wiped Pasha's stomach and scrotum and sat back on his heels awaiting further instructions.

“Very good, Leonard,” Pasha said, smiling contently. “This is what I want for breakfast: scrambled eggs, one piece of plain toast, one piece of toast with blackberry marmalade, a cup of plain yogurt, and dark roast coffee with almond milk. Make whatever you want for yourself. Do you need to write that down?”

Remembering complex instructions came part and parcel with being a doctor, so Leonard just nodded.

“Good. I'm going to take a shower.”

Asking for things from the synthesizer wasn't exactly the same as cooking a meal from scratch, but Leonard focused intently on the sounds from the bathroom and ordered the yogurt first; because that wasn't about to go cold, and a spoon to go with it. Then, as he heard Pasha turn off the sonic; he ordered the coffee because Pasha didn't drink his coffee until it had cooled off a little. When he heard that Pasha was getting dressed, he ordered the rest of the items and arranged the whole meal in as inviting an arrangement as possible.

He remained standing next to the table, ready to pull out a chair if that was what was needed from him.

Pasha emerged, dressed in civvies, and took a long look at the table. “Very good,” he said approvingly and cupped Leonard's cheek. “You didn't get anything for yourself. Please do so.”

It was a bit unnerving to be looked at like that, no, not unnerving... Unusual. He wasn't used to that kind of calm intensity from his husband.

“Yeah, I – I'll do that,” Leonard said quietly but didn't move away until Pasha had removed his hand and taken his seat.

Bacon and eggs were his usual fare, and Leonard had a feeling he'd need to keep up his strength today. Plus, eating something might help calm his nerves. 

He sat down with his plate and a cup of black coffee and started feeding himself, more as a chore than something to be enjoyed.

“You're nervous,” Pasha noted and took another bite of his marmalade toast, making Leonard wait for the rest of the sentence. “Is it the good kind of nervous or the bad kind?”

“The good kind,” Leonard sighed and noted that his erection had waned completely. At least there was that. “Can I ask you something?”

Pasha seemed relieved, or at least pleased that it hadn't been the 'bad kind of nervous'. “Of course you can, Leonard. Ask me anything you like.”

“I didn't lie when I said I was horny before you woke up. If we do this again, would it be okay if... I mean, would you mind if I took care of it?” Leonard didn't mention that he still hadn't been able to get off this morning. Saying that would feel a bit like he was complaining, and he sure as hell weren't.

“Oh. Well, that depends on which would be more pleasurable for you.” Pasha took a slow sip of his coffee while he seemed to ponder the question. “To masturbate? Or to come in my hands when I decide you've earned it?”

A jolt of arousal shot through Leonard and he groaned when he felt the feather-light touch of Pasha's hand on his wrist.

“The latter,” Leonard said hoarsely and tried very hard not to get another boner.

“Just as I had expected,” Pasha said serenely and resumed eating as though nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

He asked Leonard to clear the table and went to get something from the desk drawer. It was a Klingon notebook he'd picked up on Yorktown, bound with Targ-leather and with thick parchment-like pages. He opened the book and placed it on the table just as Leonard had finished putting everything in the recycler. 

“I'm going to visit Hikaru for two hours. These are the chores I want you to do in the meantime.”

Leonard turned around and nodded, trying to hide his surprise. He hadn't allowed himself to imagine what today would be like, but he had been pretty sure that Pasha wouldn't leave his side. But this was what he had wanted – for Pasha to tell him how he wanted to be serviced. 

“Two hours, you say? I'd better get started right away.”

“I have selected chores that you will be able to finish in the allotted time.” Pasha's nose wrinkled up in that adorable way of his and reached in to kiss Leonard on the check. “If performing any of these chores makes you hate me, please remember how much I love you.” There was a pleading note in his voice. 

“I could never hate you,” Leonard admitted. Least of all today. 

Changing the sheets, putting used clothes in the recycler and wiping down the surfaces; those were easy and took less than ten minutes to do. Leonard even got down and checked under the bed. If Pasha wanted to make things challenging for him, hiding socks under the bed and berating him for not finding them seemed like the obvious thing to do. Honestly, Leonard didn't even know how that would make him feel. Not being rewarded. Not being told he'd done a good job. For a second, he wished he was at least a little bit of a masochist. It would be easier to endure a spanking than seeing the disappointment in his husband's eyes. 

It was a good thing Pasha hadn't set him up for failure. Leonard had an hour to spare when all but the last chore was finished. He washed his hands thoroughly in the bathroom sink and returned to the table where the notebook lay open. His eyes had skimmed the set of instructions but he hadn't read them thoroughly, and when he did so now he let out a groan.

_Catalogue my notes on dilithium chrystal regulation in topical folders with chronological sorting._

Leonard had to take a minute to make sense of the sentence. How could something be sorted according to topic _and_ chronologically? And how would he – who had taken the bare minimum of engineering required to graduate – even know which topics to sort according to?

His heart was pounding and he rubbed the root of his nose until he had his nerves under control. Pasha wouldn't set him up to fail. He just had to try his best. 

And to try his best, he needed stimulants, even if that might be cheating. He ordered a strong cup of coffee and went to get his husband's PADD from the desk.

He could hardly make sense of what was written, let alone understand the mathematical equations, but the words were at least in Standard English and not Russian. After a few minutes he realized that while he couldn't make sense of the actual text, it was fairly easy to see which part of the dilithium regulator was being talked about. He created a file system with folders that he named as best as he could and began the work of moving the notes into the right folders. There were over a hundred of them, but after a while, it got easier and easier. Pasha's writing was eclectic, but there seemed to be some method to the madness. To his relief, the notes were all tagged with the date they'd been written and once he'd gotten them in the right folders he sorted them chronologically. 

After he was done, he checked the chronometer and realized he had finished the job with minutes to spare.

He decided to check his work and was still doing it when the doors opened. Instinctively, he put the PADD down and placed his hands in his lap. Awaiting further instructions...

“Had a good time?” he tried to sound casual.

“Very,” Pasha said evenly and started walking around their small quarters. After a few minutes, he came up to Leonard and picked up the PADD with an appraising look. “Did you finish?”

“Yes.” Leonard's voice sounded small and he felt small too, like a child waiting to be scolded or let off the hook. 

“I told you you would,” Pasha replied absently and continued scrolling in silence for a few moments. It was unnerving, to say the least, but Leonard had already taken the hint that waiting was going to be a big part of these sessions. He needed to be patient.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed Pasha finally put the PADD down and tipped Leonard's chin up gently “You've done an excellent job. Our home is clean and my research is finally in order.”

Relief washed over Leonard. “Thank God,” he said with a sigh. “That last chore was enough to drive a man insane.”

“I know. Why do you think I haven't done it myself?” Pasha said calmly and started stroking Leonard's cheek absent-mindedly, almost like it was an afterthought. “Now I won't have to. I knew you were good at taking care of me, but I didn't know you were this willing to.” 

The slight touch was causing Leonard's heart and cock to swell and he had the sudden urge to get down on his knees and show Pasha just how willing he could be. 

“I aim to please,” he said roughly, expecting a grin or joke in return, but Pasha still looked as impossibly calm as he'd been all day.

“I know you do, Leonard. Grab your PADD. You've earned a reward.”

They ended up on the couch, Pasha resting his head in Leonard's lap. He was studying his PADD intently, reading something impossible for a non-engineer to understand.

Leonard tried to focus on his own reading. He'd sent a long letter to Jo which she wouldn't read until tomorrow morning, Georgia time, and was skimming through news from Earth. There wasn't anything of interest; urban development here, cultural festival there, but it made him feel attached to his home planet in a way that no amount of synthesized Earth cousine ever could.

It was nice, too, to have Pasha in his lap. Leonard's hand was resting on his husband's chest, sort of casually, in a way that was reminiscent of hundreds of other days when they weren't acting out one of Leonard's sex fantasies. 

But even now there was a buzzing in the air that reminded him that today was unlike any other day. Pasha's whole focus was on his PADD and he was lying on Leonard like he was furniture... Like he was expecting Leonard to stay there, providing comfort. Pasha was taking him for granted, and that shouldn't be at all appealing. It was usually a warning sign that a relationship was deteriorating.

At some point, Pasha finally looked up at him. “Do you need more time, Leonard?”

“No, I'm finished.” Leonard had been reading the same passage for the last ten minutes. It had been hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact that he was being rewarded for being useful. 

“Good,” Pasha said calmly and sat up. “It's time for lunch. We are going to the mess.”

A lump had formed in Leonard's throat somewhere between the turbolift ride and entering the wide, curved hallway that led to the Officer's mess. 

Pasha knew he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of others but didn't seem to be at all interested in pausing their little game either. And really, that made it easier for Leonard. All he would have to do was wait to be instructed and carry out those instructions in a way that didn't appear conspicuous. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to catch up on what was going on. 

Luckily, Jim was nowhere to be seen. If anyone would notice anything unusual about Leonard, it would be his best friend. 

Pasha saw Uhura and Riley at the other end of the mess and waved to them. He tugged Leonard's sleeve and pulled him along. 

“Chicken soup again?” Pasha laughed. “Oh, you are so predictable, Kevin.” 

Riley leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. “I'll have you know, Sir, that this is Chinese chicken soup. I am expanding my culinary horizons, as indeed an interstellar traveler should.”

Pasha slapped Riley on the back. “Ah, but if you were truly willing to expand your horizons you would try dishes from other worlds. Earth food is fairly uniform in taste and texture. Might I suggest you sample Tellarite cousine next?” 

Leonard could stomach Vulcan food if necessity demanded it, but the stuff Tellarites ate made him sick just to think about. He hoped his husband wouldn't get any unnecessarily creative ideas on what to have for lunch. 

Pasha turned his attention to Uhura who had been watching the exchange with amusement. 

“Why don't you try what I'm having – Bibimbap with entrecote. It's a Korean dish,” she added in Leonard's direction and he felt a little insulted. He had lived in San Fransisco for three years, just like she had. Normally, he'd say something about that.

Pasha's hand landed on his shoulder. “Looks good, right?” He wasn't looking at Leonard but was addressing him all the same. When there was no protest, Pasha sank down in one of the empty seats.

“Would you get the same for both of us, Leonard?”

“Of course,” Leonard muttered and went to do as asked. 

The synthesizer spat out an ornate bowl and a pair of chopsticks. He brought back Pasha's food before ordering his own. After that, Pasha made him get a pitcher of lemon water and two glasses before he was finally allowed to take a seat.

“You are so whipped,” Kevin exclaimed with delight, completely forgetting that he was talking to a superior officer.

“Don't worry, Leonard doesn't mind,” Pasha said cheerfully. “He is a gentleman.”

Under the table, his knee was pressing against Leonard's and the reassuring touch made Leonard's insides all gooey. 

“Yeah, I don't mind,” he admitted and started devouring his lunch to prevent further questioning. 

The food was appetizing; an abundance of fresh vegetables and tender beef over steamed rice, and the sauce wasn't any hotter than the barbecues he'd eaten growing up.

While he ate, he let the conversation flow over him. It was nice to be a part of it without having to take a part.

Uhura was teaching Pasha Klingon and he was having trouble with his diction. It all sounded like guttural grunts to Leonard, but apparently, there was an art involved that Uhura mastered. Riley was planning some kind of demonstration in the rec room that hopefully wouldn't lead to injuries, and there was the usual gossip about who was doing what with whom.

None of it interested Leonard, but on a normal day, he would make an effort to insert himself into the discussion. Today, he didn't have to. He didn't have to do anything unless his husband asked him, and that was... very relaxing. 

The day continued in much the same way. After lunch, Pasha wanted to go down to Engineering to check on one of his many extracurricular projects. Lieutenant Chen seemed surprised to see Leonard there, but Pasha acted like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

It got a bit boring, waiting in a chair for almost an hour, but afterward, Pasha took him back to their quarters and told him to massage his feet. A tendon in his left calf gave him trouble from time to time and Leonard was used to treating it. The only difference was... well, every time they got physical, even if it was just a foot massage, things would get pretty intimate. Pasha was an affectionate guy and would smile and sneak kisses. Now, he regarded Leonard expectantly, and when it was over, he just told him to go wash his hands. 

That buzz in the air was like a blanket covering everything, all of Leonard's attention and everything he felt. It was arousing and comforting at the same time, and he just knew he would be thinking of this day for weeks to come.

The ship's culture club arranged screenings three nights a week, and tonight, they were showing an Earth film. It was a spy thriller set during the Eugenics Wars and Leonard had the popcorn bowl in his lap the whole time. Pasha seemed to enjoy the film a lot and got increasingly handsy. Nothing indiscreet, but he was nuzzling Leonard's jaw and pulled Leonard's arm down around his waist. 

It made Leonard feel like a teenager, and after the film was over, Pasha led him home. 

He ended up sitting on the edge of the bed with the lights still off. Pasha's hands were in his hair and Pasha's tongue was in his mouth, and it was _really_ hard not to take initiative.

But he managed. He kept his hands limp by his sides and allowed himself the pleasure of being kissed.

“I need to come,” Pasha said breathlessly, though still fairly calm when he suddenly pulled away. He moved off of Leonard's lap and sat down next to him. “Do you need a pillow?”

“Huh?” 

Pasha placed his palms on the bedsheet and leaned back a little, an anticipatory gleam in his eyes. “Suck my cock, Leonard. I know you know how.”

“Uhm,” Leonard said and scrambled to obey. He had no idea how long he'd be on his knees so a pillow really was a good idea. Usually, it took him only a couple of minutes to get his husband off, but he wasn't calling the shots tonight.

Pasha stood up to push his sweatpants and underwear down to his knees and sat down again, placing his feet on either side of the pillow. “Go on, take them off. Next time I'll wear something with a zipper.” 

Next time... Leonard's breath hitched and he eased himself down. He pulled Pasha's boots off and placed them on the floor carefully before sliding the pants and underwear down Pasha's pale, strong legs. “Socks?” His voice sounded hoarse.

“Leave them.” Pasha inched forward slightly and placed his hand firmly on the back of Leonard's head. Gently, but firmly. “Take me into your mouth.”

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Leonard said jokingly and leaned forward to slide the tip of Pasha's cock past his lips. Usually, he'd take his sweet time with it, savoring the smell and taste before going for gold, but this was nice too. He reached for the base of Pasha's cock but stopped when Pasha's grip on him tightened slightly. 

“The rules still apply, Leonard,” Pasha said calmly, far too calmly for a man with his cock in another man's mouth. “Place one of your hands on my knee. If I cause you discomfort, you will squeeze my knee and I will slow down. Got it?” 

“Got it,” Leonard mumbled around the cock in his mouth and did as instructed. He felt a little bit silly, but all trace of self-consciousness disappeared when Pasha started instructing him.

It was hot, to say the least.

He told Leonard when to suck and how hard, and he controlled the pace and depth in a way that made Leonard's cock throb in sympathy. He was insistent but controlled, and the stream of polite instructions never stopped. At some point, he pulled his cock all the way out and made Leonard lick every square inch of it before gently inserting it again. There was never any danger of triggering Leonard's gag reflex or choking him, but there was never any question of who was in control, either.  
It was both a turn-on and... relaxing. Just like in the mess hall earlier today, he'd been absolved from decision making. He wouldn't have to go anywhere Pasha didn't lead him. 

He had no idea of how much time had passed when Pasha pulled his cock out a little and told him to increase the suction on the glans. Pasha tasted of pre-come and clean sweat and Leonard's brain was so overloaded by the sensations that he couldn't think of anything else. It was a bit of a surprise when he realized that Pasha's voice was unsteady for the first time today. Unsteady and breathless.

“I'm gonna come soon, Leonard. I'm going to come in your mouth and you're going to swallow it all, yes.” Pasha's grip tightened on the back of Leonard's head and he arched his back. “Fuck, fuck, yes. Fuck!” 

Leonard's mouth was flooded with ejaculate, viscous and a bit sour-tasting, so incredibly familiar to him and yet filled with new emotional significance. He swallowed twice to get it all down and tried to let the throbbing member slip from his mouth.

“Shh, no, no.” Pasha's hand was on his cheek, gently pushing him back into position. The hand on the back of his head tightened and Leonard allowed himself to be coaxed into resting against Pasha's thigh. 

“Shh, just relax.” Pasha was stroking his hair idly, voice already stronger. “I'll take myself out when I'm ready.”

Pasha's thumb was rubbing his cheek and Leonard let himself relax, let his jaw go slack and his body limp. There was nothing to taste or smell that wasn't Pasha's come and sweat, nothing to feel that wasn't his hands on Leonard's face or his thigh against Leonard's cheek or his soft, still twitching cock in Leonard's mouth. The world had shrunk down to these sensations and Leonard realized he wasn't paying attention to his own erection anymore.

Sure, it would be nice to come tonight, but he didn't want to if that wasn't what his husband wanted. The decision was out of his hands and that was the most relaxing feeling in the world. 

He had lost track of time when his head was finally moved away and his mouth was empty again. Pasha smiled down at him in that dopey way he always did after a particularly hard orgasm. 

“Come on,” he took one of Leonard's hands and squeezed it. “I want to cuddle.”

They didn't get under the covers, a concession on Pasha's part since Leonard was still fully dressed. Instead, they ended up face to face, with a blanket over Pasha's legs, and Leonard was kissed again, but this time, it was sweetly. 

“What did you think about the movie?” Pasha shifted his head on the pillow until he was comfortable. He looked satisfied and at ease, and Leonard felt a rush of pride at the thought that he was the one who had caused it.

“The movie? Uhm, it was okay. I know you like that cloak-and-dagger stuff.”

“I do,” Pasha said happily and started running his thumb in circles over Leonard's face; across his lips, up to his cheek, down his jaw. Over and over. “You were so good to me today. Did everything I wanted, just the way I wanted it.”

“You were very specific,” Leonard replied, not sure if what Pasha was saying meant their little game was over. “Let me know if you want me to do anything else for you. Night's still young.” 

“Mmm,” Pasha said dreamily and paused to rub Leonard's bottom lip where his cock had been pressed just a few minutes ago. “Just one more thing. Computer: raise the temperature by five degrees.” 

He sat up quickly and climbed out of the bed. “Take off your shirt, pants, shoes, and jacket.” He winked at Leonard before going to the bedside drawer. “Socks are optional.”

Leonard removed everything but his underwear and tried to leave the clothes in a neat pile by the bed. He'd spent too much time cleaning their quarters today to make a mess of things now. 

When he was done, Pasha gave him a nod of approval and pointed to the bed. He was holding a tube of lubricant in his hands. “Kneel at the head of the bed and place both hands on the headboard.” 

As Leonard scrambled to obey, his mind was already going a mile a minute. He hadn't gotten fucked in a while, but he was always up for it, though his husband didn't seem at all interested in going another round. But he was still fairly young after all, and... 

The bed dipped as Pasha kneeled next to him. He still had the tube in his hand but had put on his underwear. 

“I'm going to ask you for three things, Leonard,” he said calmly and placed his hand in the small of Leonard's back. “Be as quiet as possible. Be as still as possible. Don't let go of the headboard. Got it?”

Leonard nodded, unsure if he was allowed to give a verbal response. He flexed his fingers around the wooden frame to make sure he had a good grip.

“I'm not asking you to be perfect,” Pasha continued softly as he put the tube down and started tracing the outline of Leonard's cock through his underwear. “I'm asking you to try your very best.”

Leonard bit his lip and nodded again.

“Let's see what we have here,” Pasha said matter-of-factly, almost like he was trying to sound like a doctor. He massaged the length of Leonard's cock for a few seconds before moving up and rubbing the glans with his thumb. “You're hard. Do you want to have an orgasm? You may respond.”

Leonard couldn't look, but he didn't have to to know that Pasha was pinching the head of his cock between thumb and forefinger. Yeah, he was hard, and he was leaking like a sieve. “It's – It's your call.”

“I know it is,” Pasha replied calmly, “But I am asking for your input.”

Fuck, yes, he wanted to come! He'd been in a semi-state of arousal for fourteen hours, but there was a little voice at the back of his head that was yelling at him to look at the bigger picture. He was pretty sure it was his own voice. 

What had he wanted from today? More than anything else? Two things: to not have to make any decisions and to do whatever made his husband happy. 

Leonard squeezed his eyes shut. “It's your call,” he repeated.

“Okay,” Pasha said calmly and removed his hand. For a few seconds, Leonard was breathing harshly to get his erection under control and then his underwear was pushed down past his hips. 

“Open your eyes and look at me.” 

Pasha's command was like a beacon for a man lost at sea and when Leonard looked, he saw his husband steady and willing to guide him home. He was also rubbing lubricant into his hands.

“This will be cold,” Pasha warned and Leonard couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when those cool, slick hands wrapped around his erection.

“I have been thinking today, how lucky I am to have you, Leonard. You have worked so hard to please me, even when it must have been difficult for you. I'm very satisfied with your service.”

Oh fuck, yes, yes. 

Pasha's grip was strong and Leonard's reptile brain was telling him to thrust into that grip, but he had a job to do; three jobs, actually. His hands clenched around the headboard and he poured all of his remaining strength into being quiet and still, into doing a good job, into being good... 

“And it's not just today,” Pasha continued, unclenching his grip to slide it up further. “Every day you look out for me, tend to me, protect me. Choosing you is the best decision I have ever made.” 

This was too much. Leonard wanted to say that it was too much, much more than he deserved, but Pasha's instructions prevented him from doing just that. 

“Just keep looking at me, Leonard,” Pasha said soothingly, as though he could read Leonard's thoughts and was already scattering them. “It's not just me you're taking care of, but everyone. The Keptin, the crew, every patient you treat. You help other people at your own expense and you never hesitate to take care of those who need it. You are loyal, compassionate, selfless...” 

One of his hands had moved up to massage the head of Leonard's cock and the other was still pumping up and down. “You're a good man, Leonard McCoy. You have earned your reward. Just let go.”

Leonard made a small whimpering sound when he came, not quite able to keep silent. His orgasm rolled over him like a wave, hitting him somewhere deep and pulling him along for the ride. The pleasure was almost too much and the only thing holding him up was his death-grip on the headboard.

After what seemed like a minute, a warm, sticky hand touched his shoulder and he found himself tugged into his husband's arms. 

“Shh, shh, I've got you,” Pasha cooed and started rubbing his back, taking Leonard's weight like it was easy. “Everything is all right.”

Leonard couldn't speak, though it felt like he should say something. He buried his face in Pasha's shoulder and thought about how embarrassing it would be to cry right now. 

After a while, his breathing evened out and Pasha seemed to notice. He gently eased Leonard up and extricated himself from the hug to hold Leonard at arm's length. 

“Are you okay, Leo?”

“Yeah, I...” Leonard rubbed a hand over his face and tried to shake himself out of it. “That was something.”

“Something good, I hope,” Pasha said hopefully and his nose wrinkled up in that adorable way that Leonard loved. 

'Good' was the understatement of the year.

“I made a mess of things,” Leonard said, a little apologetically, but Pasha just shrugged and wiped his hands on the blanket.

“Ah, we will shower in the morning. And put all of this in the recycler.”

They drank some water and brushed their teeth, not saying anything to each other except for a word here or there. Leonard was tired but not fatigued and felt completely calm in a way that he hadn't for... well, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this.

When they got under the covers, Pasha refused to turn off the lights in favor of peppering Leonard's face with little kisses. It was cute for a while until Leonard felt it was getting a little out of hand.

“I really am okay, you know.”

Pasha stopped his assault and studied him carefully. His hand was on Leonard's hip and he started rubbing his thumb in little circles. “I didn't go too far?”

“Nah.” Leonard shook his head. “Just far enough. I liked all of it, or, well...” He thought back on the cataloging. He hadn't _loved_ that part, but he'd sure loved how he'd felt afterward. “It was exactly what I asked for, and I'll ask for it again if you're not careful.”

Pasha smiled happily and ordered the computer to turn off the lights. “In another month, or so. This was a bit exhausting, to be honest. Making every decision on my own, always planning the next step.”

Shit, Leonard hadn't even thought about that. “I'm s-” 

“Do not say you're sorry,” Pasha said sternly, giving Leonard's hip a little pinch. “I enjoyed giving you what you wanted.” 

“Well, that makes two of us,” Leonard muttered and closed his eyes in search of sleep. With a little luck, he'd have breakfast ready by the time Pasha woke up. 

THE END.


End file.
